Colors
by barla
Summary: In a small town in Washington named Forks, stumbled upon a lost soul who wants to live a life where the fight is not the only thing that they knew. Loosing everything after giving everything they had, they plan to travel to where the gods will not lay a hand on her, Alaska. (Full summary in the Prologue)
1. Prologue

**Summary: I****n a small town in Washington named Forks, stumbled upon a lost soul who wants to live a life where the fight is not the only thing that they knew. Loosing everything after giving everything they had, they plan to travel to where the gods will not lay a hand on her, Alaska. Before she reaches no man's land, she decided to cross across the country, to provide more time to not only think and mull over her decision but also have a sense of freedom while sight-seeing. After being stranded in a small town in hopes of crossing the Canadian border, she was luckily enough to be provided shelter by a resident of Forks. If Persephone Jackson knew that Bella Swan attracted trouble just as much as she does, she would have thought more in entering the said girl beat-up truck that should have stayed at the junk yard for scraps.**

**(I do not own any characters of the Percy Jackson series or the Twilight series, only my OC's)**

**3rd POV**

A greyhound bus screeched to a halt, the brakes whining terribly that it was obvious that it needed a change. An old, oversized bus driver gave out an exhausted sigh. Running a hand over his white mustache that was trimmed carefully on his top lip, he removed his hat after a long night drive. Shiny, bald head was exposed as the bus driver stood up to stretch his legs after sitting down for a long period of a time.

"Welcome to Forks, Washington," the bus driver stated, startling some of the passengers who were fast asleep.

At the very back of the bus, a young woman, who looked around to be in her late teens, maybe even barely reaching early 20's. Her sea-green eyes were wide open, dark circles plaster underneath them since she has been up for a while. Running her fingers through her raven black hair, she bit her bottom lip as she watched everybody slowly getting up on their feet.

Glancing one time at the window, showing nothing but the darkness of the night and raindrops gliding down the glass as thunders roared up in the dark clouds. Witnessing half of the people already making a rush towards the bus stop building, the young woman rose to her feet.

She gave out a small grunt when she felt her bones and joints pop here and there. A pair of tan and worn out hiking boots scraped against the bus floor as she smoothed out her jeans, the bottom of them rolled up to her ankles. Reaching up to the compartment above her, she quickly slid arms through her black hoodie. Rubbing her arms up and down to create some sort of friction, she easily grabbed her duffel bag and slung the strap across her chest.

Mentally preparing herself for another long journey ahead, the woman's eyes caught sight of another young lady, possibly a little bit older than herself, struggling to grab the bag above her. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she took a couple steps forward, the struggling woman back facing her.

After a couple more seconds of witnessing the shorter woman struggling, she stepped closer, startling the woman by her near presence. She grabbed the backpack before tugging it out, offering the shorter woman a smile as she handed her the backpack.

Getting over her shock, the shorter woman turned around to thank her. She blinked back in surprise when she took notice an infant, most likely at the age of ten months old, staring wide-eyed back at her. Sea-green clashed against those innocent blue eyes.

"Thank you so much," the young mother thanked her as she grabbed her bag.

"No problem," she offered her a small smile, taking in the mother and the child.

The baby is comfortably placed in one of those baby sling. The baby girl, which she figured by the bright pink colors, is covered head to toe with winter outfit. With fluffy socks, a fleece onesie with the hood up showing a pair of bear ears, covering already her small head with a baby cap. A puffy white coat made her look even more adorable. Even her chubby hands were covered in mittens.

The baby gave out girly squeal when she stared at her, smiling wide which revealed only two teeth. The younger woman face softened, her heart melting at the sound. She wiggled her fingers in front of the child eyes, revealing another fit of giggles.

The child is a spitting image of her mother except for her eyes. She is 5'5, with brown hair in a messy bun. Her eyes were a dark brown and looked to be in her early 20's. She wore a black warm jacket, with grey sweatpants, and tennis shoes.

"Us girls have to stick together, am I right?" She winked at the baby before giving the young mother an encouraging smile.

The young mother chuckled quietly, her eyes showing nothing but adoration as she bounced a bit, placing a loving hand on top of her daughters head. The young woman waited patiently for the mother, even offering her help to carry some of the bags. With little to no effort at all, she carried two of her bags as the three of them began to descend out of the bus.

Politely thanking the bus driver for the transportation, the younger woman took in a harsh intake of breath as the cold weather slapped her across the face. The rain was no problem to her. But mixing with the temperature dropping to twenty-degrees, the water was not helping at all to stay warm.

The young mother hunched over slightly, hoping to cover her child from the rain. However, when she felt a set of raindrops hitting her, it stopped. Glancing up, she gaped when faced a black umbrella that did not belong to her. Glancing over her shoulder, she face the younger woman who was getting wet from rain, holding the umbrella for her sake.

The younger woman shot her a shy smile, shrugging her shoulders awkwardly and trying to stop her teeth from chattering from the cold.

Wordlessly, they journeyed inside the building. Embracing the warm heat, the younger woman closed her umbrella, tan fingers running through wet hair.

"You are just my hero tonight," the mother sighed, smiling thankfully.

The younger woman just shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing, rubbing the back of her neck as her slim cheeks turned red.

"Like I said, no problem."

"Either way, thank you so much," she took her hand out. "My name is Hope, Hope West. And this little creature is Carly West."

"Nice to meet you both," the younger woman shook her hand before tickling the baby underneath her chin. "I'm Per-Patty Johnson."

The mother shot the younger woman a small look at the slight stutter but other than that, she didn't question further of it. The younger woman tilted her head as she let the duo get in front of her in line. For a while, they stood in line, keeping small talk not only because of their manners but how the young mother easily found herself conversing with the woman.

When it was Hope turn in line, Patty stood at a distance but also still being able to hear her talk.

"-$200?! Just for a bus ticket to Seattle?!" Hope asked, astonished as she held her daughter's hand worriedly.

"Um, yes ma'am. This is the cost for two overnight seating and also with this weather, the next bus for Seattle will not be here till next week."

"What? Look, I only have $85 with me. Is there anything or any how for something, more my price range?"

Hearing everything, Patty took out her wallet that was inside the back pocket of her jeans. Biting the inside of her cheek, she stared at the last two hundred bills she had left. From that, she only had seven dollars. Debating in her head, she made up her mind when she caught glance in the way Hope shoulders tensed, as if the wight of world is crashing against her. That's not fun.

Taking in a deep breath, she stride forward before she slid the amount to the ticket manager behind the glass booth.

"Here you go," Patty smiled, feeling the mother gaping at the side of her face.

"Wh-what? No, Patty I can't accept this," Hope quickly declined, stopping her movements by grabbing her by the wrist.

Patty, being taller, glanced down at her with that same, nice smile.

"I insist," Patty reassured her. "Besides, I'm staying with a family friend here for a week. I just needed to know the price before my ride is here."

Patty was hoping she would not detect the lie.

Seeing Hope in a state of shock, Patty slid the money further to the worker. Giving them a look, they quickly type something through the computer before sliding the tickets, taking the money in the process. Giving them a grateful smile and a nod, she gave Hope a crooked smile, flashing the tickets in her face by the tips of her fingers.

"Non-refundable, I am afraid," Patty shrugged her shoulders.

Hope just gaped at her in astonishment.

"Why are you doing this?" Hope asked her, clearing her throat while narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "You don't even know me. Us."

Patty gently guided Hope to the side to let the person behind them take their turn.

"Call it naive, but I hope someone will do the same thing for me if I was in the same situation," Patty leaned closer until she was whispering in her ear this time. "Besides, the gods have heard your prayers."

By those words, Hope quickly took a step back, her hands tightly pulling her daughter closer to her.

"Wha-What do you mean by that?" Hope questioned her, eyes wide as she once again took in Patty's appearance.

Patty just smiled, softly shaking her wet hair. She bent her knees slightly, her hand touching the wet bags that Hope owned. Before Hope could ask her what she was doing, she watched in astonishment in what she did. By just the touch of her hands, the water disappeared until they were dry. As if they were not soaked in the first place.

Straightening up, Patty shot the baby a wink.

"Stay strong, Hope and Carly West," Patty gave them soft yet a sad smile.

Before Hope could ask her questions, that were definately going through her mind, Patty was already gone. There, laying on her dry bags, is two bus tickets and the mysterious girl umbrella.

After confirming that the next bus stop will not be here for a while and after bring crammed in a bus for a long periods of time, Patty has decided to stay in the small town to earn a bit of cash and rest. After that, she will be off again.

Waving good-bye to the mother and daughter, Patty flipped her hood up as she walked down the street in the rain. She shivered, her body shaking heavily from the cold. Getting directions to the closest motel, Patty didn't wast time before walking out.

Bag over her back, Patty kept her head up and straight. When the occasional car will appear out in this storm, she will flash out her thumb in hopes in getting a quick ride to the motel. By the six car, Patty began to grow a little irritated.

Kicking small rock, her eyes squinted when she heard a loud engine rumble coming in front of her. Shielding her eyes from the bright lights, she held her arm out.

Much to her gratefulness, the vehicle stopped right next to her. Wiping the water droplets stuck from her long eyelashes, she examined the car in front of her. The car is an old, beat-up, faded orange truck. It is big. Not big, like a monster truck, but big such as wide to look abnormal. Something that you will see in the late 20's. The truck was more like a tank than actual truck.

Shaking her head slightly, she quickly went to the passenger side. Patty knocked on the passenger window. Due to the rain, she couldn't see the driver. She watched as the driver leaned over and roll down the window.

Patty was shocked when she saw a teenage girl driving behind the wheel. She is pale with long brown hair and pretty brown eyes. She is beautiful, there was no doubt about it. But one look from her, it was obvious that she has gone through some serious hell. Face slim as if she hasn't eaten in days and very dark circles underneath her eyes, making Patty question herself if she has a cold or something.

"Before I get in, I have to ask, you are not a serial killer, right?!" Patty joked loudly through the pouring rain, not that all bothered that she is soaked to the bone.

The driver looked taken back by the question but a small, ghost smile hovered against her lips. Patty frowned, taking note that the girl looked like she hasn't smiled in years.

"I'm the daughter of Chief of police!"

Patty still gave her a look, not making any indication that she will get in the truck. The brunette rolled her eyes.

"No, I am not a serial killer!"

Patty smiled toothily.

"Awesome!"

With that, Patty quickly opened the door before in one go, tucked herself and her bag inside the truck. Rolling up the window, she took off her soaked hood before tucking strands of wet hair behind her ear.

"Thanks for the lift," Patty thanked her as she rubbed her arms up and down.

"Don't mention it," the driver said, turning her signal light to get back on the road. "If you don't mind me asking, why the hell are you walking in the middle of this storm?"

"It can't be an adventure without facing mother nature here and there," Patty joked softly, embracing the heat that was coming off from the vehicle.

"Yeah, because normal people like to get anomia," the girl snorted.

Patty smirked at her words.

"Just got off the bus stop and was heading to nearest motel. Why is a girl like you driving in this weather?"

This time, the brunette shrugged her shoulders, a hint of mirth behind those dull brown eyes.

"It can't be an adventure without facing mother nature here and there," she shot back.

Patty quickly chuckled.

"You've got spunk," Patty smiled. "What's your name?"

"Why would I tell you my name? You might be a serial killer?"

"Now, why would a serial killer get in the car with the Chief of police daughter?" Patty tested her.

"Touche," she responded. "I'm Bella, Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you Bella Swan," Patty quickly introduced herself. "I'm Patty Johnson. Now, does anything exciting happen in a town named after a utensil?"

_**Now I know what you guys are thinking! Like, really Carla, you are writing another story when you still have not updated your other stories in what seem years!**_

_**Well, you see, I have a bad habit of starting something but then getting side-tracked into another project. But do not fret my fellow readers, I am not abandoning my other stories. I am just simply adding another story to my list of stories I am still writing.**_

_**I usually don't write author notes at the end of my stories but I am going to be more active here, since summer has started and I want to connect more on Wattpad. So if you guys have any questions or just want to talk about anything, don't be afraid to message me anytime.**_

_**With that being said, I just want to announce Happy Pride Month to everybody! Love is love man, don't let anybody take that away from you guys! Catch me at the San Antonio Pride festival this summer.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**3rd POV**

Out of all things that Bella Swan would have done in her life, she would have never guessed that she will be offering a stranger a ride home. Getting off fresh from work, she was not expecting to spot someone walking out in the middle of nowhere, with it raining cats and dogs. Seeing the person sticking their arm out, thumb pose in a hitch-hiker position, she could practically feel a cold gust whispering near her ear to keep driving.

And being the smart person that she is, Bella pulled over. Her heart raced as she watched the dark figure approach the passenger door, slightly startled that they knocked on the window. Clenching her pale hands to stop them from shaking, Bella reached over and roll down the window.

She was full preparing to come face to face with a shaggy-bearded man who has not seen civilization in years. Or some sort of hippie, with a passion to end world hunger and hugs trees for a living.

However, she was left shocked when she stared into a pair of sea-green eyes that belonged to a very beautiful young lady. She looked to be around a year or two older than herself, but staring into those eyes hinted that she has seen too much of this world.

The stranger had a perfectly sculpted face, cheeks red from the cold. Her nose is straight, lips slightly turning blue but were shaped in a smirk. She rose a dark eyebrow, matching her raven-black hair with an odd fashion choice of obtaining a strand of silver that clung to her neck and cheeks. If it weren't for the very tan skin, Bella would have assumed that the girl is a vampire.

Maybe that's why she allowed the stranger to enter her truck, having no clue who this person is. Maybe it's because her looks reminded her of the Cullen's. That, or the fact that she was slowly losing her mind when she offered the stranger to come stay over at her place for the night instead of a hotel.

It took a lot of persuasion from Patty to agree on this. However, she had to face reality when she realized that she was stuck in a town she never heard of, with a storm outside, and with no money. She wasn't left with many options.

The whole ride towards Bella Swan's house consisted of small conversation and a bit of awkward silence. Entering the cozy and warm home, Patty began to profoundly thank Bella for her hospitality. Bella just waved her off and then offered her the bathroom for her to take a warm shower.

Half an hour later, Patty finished taking a shower and changed into warmer and dryer outfit. Observing Bella, Patty concluded that she is someone that does not miss little details. So instead of drying her clothes and bags with the touch of her fingers, she placed them in the dryer down at the basement.

Walking to the kitchen, Patty could not help but feel her mouth water when she was hit with the smell of cooked food.

"Do you always pick up strangers and offer them your home or should I just feel special?" Patty smirked at Bella Swan, leaning against the fridge.

Startled, Bella jumped a foot in the air and would have dropped the jar of tomato sauce if Patty hadn't caught it in an inch before it touched the ground. Bell stared wide-eyed at her, making sure to mentally note on the stranger's quick reflexes.

"Forks usually don't get newcomers," was the only thing Bella could think of to say.

Patty chuckled quietly underneath her breath, carefully placing the jar back on the counter.

"So I am special," Patty jokes.

The sentence sounded egotistical, however, Bella has a feeling that does not define Patty at all. She doesn't get the vibe that she was arrogant or rude. More like mischievous and strong-headed.

"Um, can I help you with anything? You have already done so much, at least let me help you cook," Patty crossed her arms across her chest, which was covered by a black hoodie.

Bella opened her mouth to tell her that it was fine until she turned around. She couldn't help but notice the way Patty drummed her fingers against her thigh or that she kept shuffling on her own two feet or that her eyes would not stay in one spot for more than one second. It was like she couldn't keep still to save her life.

"Yeah, sure," Bella cleared her throat. "Can you place the garlic bread in the oven for me?"

Bella almost laughed when she caught the excited glint behind her eyes before quickly washing her hands. They were soon surrounded by silence once again.

_Come on Bella, stop being a hermit_, Bella scolded to herself in her head.

Steeling her nerves and hoping to not sound awkward like she was feeling at the moment, she cast a glance at Patty.

"So, um, Patty, if you don't mind me asking, why did you come to Forks?" Bella physically winced at her own sentence. "I mean, not that I am saying that Forks is bad or anything but it is ...,"

"Middle of nowhere?" Patty tried for her, amusement glittering her eyes.

"Yeah," Bella breathed out, feeling her face already turning red.

"I don't mind," Patty reassured her as she finished placing the bread on top of a tray before making her way to the oven. "I'm heading to Alaska."

"Alaska? What's in Alaska?" Bella asked.

Patty stiffen a bit before she quickly compose herself and place the garlic bread in the oven. However, Bella easily saw it.

"Hopefully a fresh start," Patty smile was strain this time, no longer filled with playfulness.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Bella quickly stuttered an apology. "I didn't mean to pry into your business."

Instead of being annoyed, something that Bella assumed Patty would be, she just casually leaned against the table.

"Are you always this painfully, socially awkward?" Patty asked her.

"Not to mention horribly uncoordinated," Bella sheepishly admitted as she stirred the wet noodles.

Bella was shocked when Patty actually laughed. Not giggle or a chuckle. A good, sounding laugh. She doesn't even remember when was the last time she laughed. It sounded alien to her ears but it was good to hear rather than silence.

"I'm sorry," Patty snorted, not sounding sorry. "It's just, I guess it doesn't help it rains constantly in this part of Washington."

"Yeah," Bella drained the noodles before she began to mix the meatballs and the noodles together. "Last year, I was almost crushed against a van since the road was covered in ice."

"Whoa," Patty breathed out as she began to set up to the table, grabbing the plates after Bella indicated them with a tilt of her head. "How did you get away with that?"

A sharp pain inflicted her straight through her chest and Bella struggled for a second to breathe. Bella ducked her head, blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill while swallowing the sudden lump in her throat.

Noticing the sudden change in Bella, Patty quickly tried to think of changing the subject. Cause if she didn't, Bella looked like she was on the verge of bursting into tears and Patty had no clue on how to comfort a sobbing girl.

"I blew up a bus during a field trip when I was a little kid," Patty quickly piped up casually. "With a war canon."

Bella blinked her eyes, this time in confusion in what she heard.

"What?"

Patty just nodded her head, like what she just said was all kinds of normal.

"I didn't realize the canon was loaded and next thing I knew, the bus was destroyed. Thankfully, there was nobody inside the bus."

The story was so random and rare. Yet, Bella couldn't help but turn around and laugh at Patty. The rational side of her, was thinking that she needed to kick this crazy lady out of her house before she blew up her kitchen. However, the other side of her was telling her that this is what she needed. She needed to make new friends and who better than a stranger that she picked up from the side of the road.

The motion of laughing actually hurt her. Her lungs felt like they have shrunken and withered away, so when they suddenly began to expand due to her laughter, her chest started throb. She even felt a small headache forming in the back of her eyes but it was a good pain. She almost forgot how to even laugh.

"Wh-Why would they even leave a loaded canon near children?" Bella managed to say through her laughter, finish making dinner.

"That's what I said!" Patty lifter her arms up, actually glad that someone is defending her. "It was totally not my fault."

If it was even possible, Bella laughed even more. This causes Patty to laugh along with her, never expecting her night to turn out like this.

The two girls were still laughing while they piled their plates with food. Patty continued to tell weird and bizarre stories to Bella, that they both didn't hear someone opening the front door. A loud cough interrupted Patty in the middle of her story of when her class took an unexpected swim with a pack sharks after she accidentally leaned against the lever.

Standing awkwardly, is a middle-aged man wearing a sheriff uniform. One glance from him, Patty could automatically detect the resemblance between the man and Bella. Brown hair, even though Bella's seemed more lighter than the Chief of police. Brown eyes. Pale skin. Hell, Patty can even tell that Bell received her awkwardness from her father by the way he was standing.

"Oh, Bella, I didn't realize you were having a friend over," Bella's father slowly hang his coat, not believing his eyes that his daughter is actually laughing and not brooding in her room.

Seeing Bella looking other than miserable, swelled his old heart. For the past couple of months, Bella's behavior has scared the crap over him. It came to the point where he thought he needed to get a professional to help, whatever the hell his daughter was going through.

However, seeing Bella being social with an unfamiliar face, placed a new sense of hope inside of him.

"Hey, Char-dad," Bella quickly corrected herself as she quiet down her laughing.

Patty took this as her moment to stand up and thrust her hand up towards the Chief of police.

"Patty Johnson," Patty gave Bella's dad a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you, Chief Swan."

"Please, call me Charlie," Charlie gave Patty a good look, trying to see if he has seen her face in town lately. "Do you go to school with Bella?"

Patty pressed her lips together firmly, not knowing what to say next.

"Actually dad, Patty was out in this storm and I offered her to stay for the night until she finds a room at the motel," Bella quickly stood up, wringing her hands together in a nervous gesture. "I-I hope you don't mind ..."

"Honestly, Chief Swan, your daughter has been nothing but nice to me for the past couple of hours. I swear, after the storm passes, I'll be out of your hair," Patty gave Charlie a nice smile.

Charlie was a bit thrown off that a young girl like Patty was even out this late at night.

"What are you doing out this late anyway? Where are your parents?" Charlie couldn't help but question her, feeling the need to make sure that she is not a runaway kid.

"Um, I'm actually 19 years old, sir," Patty was praying Charlie wouldn't ask further questions.

"What about your folks?"

Patty clenched her jaw a bit, glancing away to the side in hopes that both didn't see the misery and pain inflicted in her eyes. Bella awkwardly took a step further, taking note of Patty's stiff posture.

"They, uh, passed away a couple months ago," Patty's voice was low when she said this. "My mom and step-father died in ou-their apartment in New York."

Charlie quickly felt guilty.

"Oh," the corner of Charlie's mustache twitched. "I-I'm sorry for your loss."

Patty forced herself to smile, not caring that it looked more like a grimace than an actual smile.

"Thank you," Patty cleared her throat, pushing her feelings down. "After their funeral, I began to travel across the country before I finally settle down in Alaska."

"Alaska huh," Charlie scratched the top of his head. "I heard they got good fish up there."

Fish seemed like the magic word for Patty.

"I love fish," Patty sighed in adoration before frowning. "I don't like eating them, per say. I just love talking about different types of fish or any aquatic animals."

"Careful, Patty," Bella whispered loudly. "Once you start talking about fish, my dad will never let you leave this house."

Charlie rolled his eyes as he sat himself down at the table.

"I'll have you know, Bella Swan, fish are very cool," Patty smirked. "If you ever want to see a largemouth, smallmouth, and spotted bass, Table Rock Lake in Branson, Missouri is the place to go. The water is so clear."

"Really?" Charlie looked hooked, thanking Bella as she slid a plate in his direction. "What kind of bait do the locals use?"

"Now, I don't encourage fishing as I like to say, fish are friends, not food," Bella had to hold in her snort of laughter that wanted to escape. "But, I've seen people use plain old, natural bait."

Charlie actually looked impressed.

"Just wait until you hear the story of her aquarian field trip," Bella spoke up, slowly eating her food.

Charlie looked confused as Patty blushed heavily.

**Patty POV**

Waking up the next day, was a bit frightening. I was so used to the bumpy and swaying motions of a vehicle, that when I woke up from sleeping on the couch, I had a mini panic attack.

Shooting straight up, I blinked multiple times to clear my vision as I glanced around the house I was in. Everything was pretty plain and normal. Spotting a picture, near the plasma TV in front of me, I quickly recognized them as Charlie and Bella.

_Right, your in the house of the Chief of police_, I quickly reminded myself in my head. After taking a couple of deep breaths, I uncurled my fingers that were gripping tightly to my blanket. Running a tired hand across my face, I tried to rub the sleep from my eyes. It was still pretty dark outside but I knew I would not be able to go back to sleep anytime soon. I've lost track of when I have actually receive a good night's sleep.

Swinging my legs over so my feet can touch the floor, I placed my elbows on top of my bent knees before covering my face with my hands. I stayed like this for a couple of minutes, still trying to wake up. Telling myself that it would be better to get dressed rather than sit here longer, I pushed myself up on my feet.

I gave out a silent groan underneath my breath when I heard and felt my bones pop here and there. I crack my neck to get rid of the knick I had for sleeping on the couch. But I couldn't complain. It's way better than sleeping outside.

I then proceeded to fold my blanket and fix the couch before I collected some clothes to change in the bathroom. Making little to no noise at all, I quickly changed into a pair of faded jeans, a dark navy blue long sleeve sweater, and an old, faux jean jacket. Brushing my teeth, I've decided to leave my hair in a ponytail.

Going down the basement, I began to fold my clothes before placing them inside my now dry duffel bag. Walking back up to the living room, I packed my pillow and blanket before slipping on my boots. Right when I finished tying the laces, I glanced up over my shoulder as I heard someone coming down the stairs.

I offered Bella a small smile. She returned an awkward one back as she made her way to the kitchen.

"You're up early," she spoke up as she grabbed an apple from the kitchen table.

I did not miss the glance she made directed towards my already packed bag or how that I am already dressed.

"You will think that after traveling a couple of months, I will be use to the time differences in multiple places," I joked lightly as I leaned against a wall.

"Do you, um, w-want anything to eat?" Bella wrapped her arms around her body, glancing back and forth to the ground and my face.

"Yeah, I'll just grab some cereal, if that's alright?" I asked her as I pointed a finger at the box of cereal on top of her fridge.

"Go ahead," Bella awkwardly lifted her arm up before placing it back on her side.

"Thanks," I smiled at her before grabbing a bowl from the cupboard and poured myself some cereal.

I silently thanked her as she slid me a carton of milk as she worked on toasting her toast. Pouring the milk in a bowl, I took a glance at Bella who looked very interested in the toaster for some reason.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"School," Bella told me simply.

"Oh, right," I blushed in embarrassment. "I forgot high school still exists."

Luckily, for the both of us, Charlie picked the right moment to wake up and walk in to the kitchen.

"Morning Bella. Patty," Charlie moved his head slightly in my direction.

"Morning Chief," I greeted him after swallowing a spoonful of cereal while he poured coffee in a thermos. "I just want to thank you guys again for letting me stay here for the night."

Charlie just offered me a smile behind his thermos.

"How long are you planning to stay here in Forks?" Bella asked, taking small bites at her toast.

I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering if she was going to eat anything else before shaking my head a bit.

"Um, maybe a week or two," I answered them as I stood and began to wash my bowl. "I'll probably stop again at Seattle before I cross the Canadian border."

"You should stay longer," Bella blurted out.

Both Charlie and I glanced at her, as her face turned bright red from her sudden outburst.

"I-I mean, you should stay longer s-so you can rest more and gather more supplies for the next journey. Like-like, maybe buying a raincoat or something since it rains a lot here," Bella rambled.

I just shot her a confused look as I dried the bowl and spoon.

"I love the rain," I ponder my next words. "But that's not a bad idea though. Might find a job to save up some money ..."

I must have said something right because I saw her dull eyes brighten up a bit.

"What hotel are you going to be staying in?" Charlie asked me as he began to slip on his coat.

"The cheapest one I can find," I answered him as I placed the bowl and spoon back where they belong.

"I can drop you off," Charlie offered me as he fiddled with his coat. "I'm about to head off to the station any ways."

"Yeah, I will really appreciate it," I smiled in gratitude.

Wiping my hands with a towel, I walked to the living room before I grabbed my duffel bag and slung it over my shoulder. Charlie offered to carry it for me but I politely declined. Charlie and I stood at the door as Bella came over to say good-bye.

"Hope to see you around town," Bella told me.

"Me too," I offered one back before I pulled her into a hug.

At first, I felt Bella stiffen and I was about to pull away. However, I felt her skinny arms wrap around my body and I was surprised that she was holding onto me pretty tightly. I felt a bit awkward when she didn't let go for a while so I patted her shoulder a bit.

That seemed to snap her out of her daze as she pulled back, blushing hard. Shooting Bella one last smile, Charlie and I walked towards his cruiser.

Getting in the passenger side, I restrained myself from making a joke on how it feels different from not being in the back seat in a police car. I don't want to ruin my good impression on him though.

"Bella, uh, seems to really like you," Charlie spoke awkwardly painful, just like his daughter.

"Yeah, I guess so," I breathed out, looking out the window. "I guess she took comfort that she's not the only one in pain in this world."

I felt Charlie's gaze at the side of my head for a second.

"Listen, it's really not my business about what happened with Bella but I know a hard heartbreak when I see one," I whispered softly.

"You sound like you had experience."

"My boyfriend, sorry, ex-boyfriend left me when I needed him the most. It was around the time my parents passed away. We were both in a dark place at that time so he insisted that being together was doing more harm than good," I've thought over this a million times that it came to a point where I just felt numb thinking about it. "A chance in Alaska popped up and I took it. Now, here I am."

This time, I turned towards Charlie and hoped that the fake smile I was presenting seemed real enough.

"And, how-how did you cope with all of that?" Charlie fumbled with his words.

"I honestly don't know," I shrugged my shoulders. "It was the worst moment of my life and I didn't know how to get better. But I thought about my mom and how she would never wanted to see me like this. I just moved on."

Charlie slow down the car before parking in front of a small motel. I was just about to thank him and get out before I stopped when I saw the trouble look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him in confusion.

"L-Look, I know you really don't know me or Bella in fact but I was wondering if you could stay a little bit longer in Forks," Charlie rubbed his face tiredly.

I leaned back in the seat, tilted my head to the side as I grew even more confused.

"I really don't know what's been going on with Bella but for the first time in months, I have actually seen her smile. For the last couple of months, she's been a zombie. Wake up, go to school, work, and sleep. That's all she does! She-She doesn't want to go out anymore or talk to me!"

"I-I'm sorry to hear that, Charlie," I told him in empathy, feeling a bit overwhelmed by this. "But what does this have to do with me?"

"Maybe, if you stay a bit longer, Bella can finally go back to her original self," Charlie hoped.

"On how would I do that?" I asked him, still confused.

"I-I don't know, talk to her or something," Charlie rubbed his forehead in stress. "I'm really desperate here, Patty. At this point, if she doesn't get better, I'll send her back to her mother."

"I don't even know Bella that well though," I tried to reason with Charlie, trying to wrap my head around this.

"Exactly," Charlie told me like it was obvious. "I'm her father and I can't even get her out of the house. Then you came here last night and it-it was the first time I heard Bella laugh to what felt like years."

"Wait, let me get this straight," I stopped Charlie. "You want me, a complete stranger, to help your daughter, who you just explained is emotionally unstable, because I made her laugh last night?"

Charlie nodded his head.

"You do realize how incredibly crazy that sounds, right?" I told Charlie with wide eyes.

Charlie slumped in his seat.

"Sorry, your right," Charlie sighed. "It was completely inappropriate of me to ask you to do that. I'm sorry."

"Whoa, hey, Charlie. Don't apologize," I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're just a dad who wants to see his daughter get better. You don't have to be sorry about that."

Charlie just nodded his head.

"Look, I'll be staying here for a couple of weeks, just so I can reorganize for my next trip," I explained to him. "But I can't stay here forever and hold Bella's hand until she graduates. I can help her but in order for her to get better, is when she feels like it. Bella is a tough girl, she'll get through this."

Charlie smiled at my comforting words.

"Thank you, Patty," Charlie told me appreciative.

"No problem," I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door.

Right when I stood out and grabbed my bag, I waved good-bye to Charlie after I close the door. I waited outside until I watched the cruiser finally disappear.

From there, without a second thought, I pivoted and walked off from the motel.

I knew that there was a beach nearby. I can practically feel the waves of salt-water pulling me closer and closer. It's like the closer I get, the more energized I feel.

My feet ached for walking for hours, a stabbing sensation soon traveling through my shins. Breathing in the cold air, I sighed in relief when I spotted the beach a distance from where I was at the parking lot.

Before I could touch the sand, I quickly stopped and dropped my bag to the ground. There was nobody here which made sense since it is a school day and also it was freezing cold out here. But that was not going to stop me from getting in the water.

After chucking off my boots and socks, I shed off my jean jacket before pulling my sweater over my head. Pulling down my jeans, I shivered as I stood there in just a set of matching black sports bra and boy-short underwear. Stuffing my clothes in my bag, I quickly walked straight to the waves.

I sighed in bliss when I felt the water touching my toes. Smiling, I didn't waste anymore time before I walked straight in the water. Right when the water reached above my shoulders, I took a deep breath by habit before I submerged my entire head underwater.

It still amazes me to this day on how it feels to be underwater. Every bad thought, every negative feeling I had today, I felt it wash away with the current. Up in the surface, my head felt foggy, messy. But as I stood deep in the water, I never felt my mind so clear before.

When I realized I was still holding my breath, I quickly exhaled before inhaling. As ironic as it sounds, I felt as if I could breathe much better down here than up there. There was something being in the water makes me feel comfortable and wanted.

My hair floated around me after I took it out of its ponytail, my green eyes watching everything under the water. Walking further in the water, the sand began to get softer and mushier. The water didn't even feel cold underneath my skin. It was just the right temperature. Something that I realized I could do as a daughter of Poseidon.

I smiled happily as I soon start to stumble upon the aquatic animals here.

_My Lady, my lady, my lady, my lady,_ I heard them all start to chant in my head.

Still holding my bag and boots in one hand, I used my free hand and reached forward, tickling a lingcod fish with my index finger underneath their jaw. If a fish could blush, this one could. I laughed, the sound vibrations sounding weird underwater as I pet the other fishes.

"Guys, guys, guys, chill," I giggled as a baby lingcod fish cuddle against my left cheek. "Is there somewhere secure where I can place my bag at?"

I glanced at the fishes with wide eyes as they all start to speak at once. Nodding my head as if I could understand them, I kicked myself off of my feet before I swam behind them. They led me to a side of a cliff, where I could feel the current here being a little bit stronger. However, the swarm of fish assured me that there is a small cave where I could place my things inside.

I took a startled step back when all of a sudden, a water nymph, a naiad, swam in front of me. The female spirit giggled at me, making the corner of my lips to rise up a bit at her antics. Said naiad is young, looking to be in her late teens with the usual flowing, long, wavy brown hair that looks majestic underwater. With shimmering green T-shirts that suited well with her skin and blue jeans, she was beautiful.

I gave her a curt nod in greeting as she continued to giggle behind her hand. She then stopped her giggling and bow in front of me. My face flushed in embarrassment, hating these kinds of formalities.

"Um, you really don't have to do that," I rubbed the back of my neck.

The naiad giggled once again before she floated in front of me. Soon, she swam next to me, leaned forward and planted a kiss on my cheek. I glanced down, feeling my face burn even more. And with that, the naiad swam happily away from site. I quickly shook my head, a small scowl appearing on my lips. Naiads were always a terrible flirts, especially towards children of Poseidon. I placed my attention back to the school of fish.

Thanking them in gratitude, I easily lugged a rock before using its weight to hold down my bag. Still touching it to keep it dry, I squatted down before I narrowed my eyes in concentration. With my free hand, I waved it in a circular motion. I watched in happiness when an air bubble surrounded my bag to keep it dry.

Making sure that everything is secured, I stiffened when I felt the back of my hairs stand up on end. My hand hovered over my ballpoint pen that was snuggled securely against my hip. In a blink of an eye, I stood up and uncapped my pen. A three-foot, celestial bronze sword glowed underwater as I held it in my hand. The metal clang against another metal and I took this as a chance to look at my attacker.

"Triton?" I asked in shock, staring at the trident that blocked my sword.

"Hello little sister," my half-brother drawled out as he pushed my sword to the side.

I didn't bother to put away my sword. Meeting with a Greek god never ends well.

"Half-sister," I corrected him as I analyzed him, my grip on my sword never faltering.

He looked the same the last time I met him. With his green skin, black hair tied in a ponytail, he looked like classic merman that you hear in movies. However, instead of one fish tail, he had two. He wore his classic armor that is studded with pearls, gleaming under the bent light underwater.

"Of course," Triton spoke smoothly as he leaned against his trident. "How could I forget my half-sister, Persephone Jackson, savior of Olympus and champions of many? Or should I call you Patty Johnson, since that's what you have been calling yourself lately?"

I clenched my jaw, my grip on my sword getting tighter.

"What's the matter, Triton?" I told him firmly. "Jealous of a half-breed?"

His nostrils flared and I saw the edge of his mouth curling in a small snarl.

"I don't see why father even bothers with you," Triton tone held an edge. "You are going to get yourself killed at this rate."

"Why do you even care?" I sneered back at him, feeling the currents in the ocean pick up. "Why are you here anyways?"

Triton slammed the bottom of his trident on the ocean floor, which caused a small cloud of sand to erupt around it. He marched straight towards me and I stood my ground when we were face to face.

"Father wants me to rely a message towards you," this time, Triton's tons of voice went soft. "He advises you to stop this nonsense and go back home to your friends. Your family."

My mouth went dry and I had to look away from Triton's eyes.

"I can't go back," I gritted my teeth as my voice shook. "Going back will destroy me."

"Going to Alaska will surely kill you," Triton scoffed.

"I'd rather die than relive my worst nightmares!" I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. "You weren't there ... You didn't know what I had to do to escape from there."

Opening my eyes, I saw Tritons' face darkens once he realized what I was mentioning. This time, Triton took a step back and actually took a look at me. I chuckled humorlessly, no doubt he found how pathetic I really am.

"I have no fight left in me, Triton," I sighed heavily. "I don't think I will be able to survive another battle."

I was shocked when Triton gave me a slight nod.

"I warned father that you will be stubborn," Triton spoke. "So he left me with another message."

I looked at him, waiting. He took a step closer to me but it was not threatening or anything like that. He approached me carefully.

"He wanted me to tell you, that if you decide to continue on your path, that to be safe and careful. And that no matter where you are at, the sea will always be your home," I was shocked when Triton places a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Triton and I never got along and probably will never in our lives. However, in this moment, a sort of understanding and agreement seemed to form and bond with each other. I use to see Triton as an arrogant half-brother, who always takes enjoyment in ridiculing me of how much of a freak I am. Now, I am possibly reconsidering that.

Instead of saying anything, I just nodded my head in thanks. He offered me a strain smile. We are a work in progress.

Letting his hand drop to his side, Trident turned around and was about to walk off. However, right when he could disappear, he turned to look at me one more time.

"Persephone, sister," his face twisted as if he ate something sour. "I ... Be careful around this area. The monsters around here are known to blend very well against the mist. Do not let your guard down."

"Thank you," I whispered softly, a shiver went down my spine at his warning. "And Triton? Can you say hi to Tyson for me? Please?"

Triton nodded and soon, he was gone in a flash. I closed my eyes briefly, trying to recollect myself. Seeing Triton threw me off today but I will not let it affect my decision that I have made.

My eyes snapped open when I felt something glide past my left ear. Turning my head, I reared my head back a bit when my nose slightly graze against the face of a turtle. Said turtle is a Western Painted turtle, it's beaded eyes blinking towards my face.

"Hey cutie," I stroke its shell as it swam around my head.

I reeled my hand back when it tried to bite me with its beak.

"Sorry," I squeaked out. "Handsome."

It flapped it fin's before it swam right behind me. From there, he gave me a little shove from behind me. He did this a couple of times, signaling that he needed me for something.

_Shell-less creature, I am in a need of your help_, the turtle words rang in my head as he continued to shove his little head behind my back.

I took a step forward more due to shock than the actual force.

"Shell-less creature? That's a first," I winced when the turtle nipped my back. "Ow! Okay, okay, what's the problem, bud?"

_On land, on land, on land,_ the turtle repeated urgently, not giving me much details.

With that, the turtle swam in front of me before he started to swim, no doubt in the direction of land.

"So much for settling at the bottom of the ocean today," I grumbled underneath my breath as I managed to quickly grab my bag.

I pouted when I had to burst my air bubble. I worked really hard to build that. With one last pout, I swiftly twirled around before kicking my feet up. Soon, swimming side-by-side with the turtle, we quickly began to reach shore until the point where I could walk on the sand instead of swimming through the waves. Before my head could burst through the surface, my arms reached out and grabbed the turtle.

Smirking at the noise it made at me from the sudden action, I pushed my head up at the surface. Running my fingers through my hair, I quickly walked out of the ocean before finally reaching land. Dropping my bag and shoes to the ground, I gently placed the turtle on the black and brown sand. I quickly slipped on my sweater, feeling a bit self-conscious with the amount of scars littering across my bodies. Each one holding a different story. I dropped to one knee.

"Alright, you dragged me out here," I whispered. "Now what's the problem?"

_This way, my majesty_, the turtle turned around before he used his flippers to crawl off.

"Mmm, don't call me that," I cringed at the title before I turned my head in the direction the turtle was heading off too.

My eyebrows furrowed together when I spotted a group circling around something. The small group consisted of five males, three of them with long black hair and russet like skin. The other two were still male with dark skin, but their hair was very short and trimmed. They were obviously taller and stronger than the rest of the boys, standing a good foot taller than them with their muscles bulging out. Something that baffled me because they were all tall and muscular. They oddly reminded me of children of Ares or even Hephaestus.

And the reason why I knew this was not because I was checking them out but because these two were not even wearing a shirt. Hell, they even wore shorts with this dreadful weather. They both had a matching tattoo on the side of their arm, right on their shoulder. It was black, circular and looked to be shaped into some sort of tribal animal. I could not tell because of the distance.

However, my main focus was not on the guys but more on what they were surrounding. Finally understanding on the urgency from the turtle, I left my bags behind before pushing myself back on my feet. Ignoring the way the sand went in between my toes or that I was about to interact of group of guys in nothing but my sweater and underwear, I sprinted in their direction with my heart hammering in concern.

"-we can't just leave it here," I heard one of the guys say.

He was shorter than the rest and his voice indicated that he was also young.

"It's already dead, Seth. Quit acting like a-," it was at this moment I pushed myself in their little group.

"Move out the way," I huffed, my mind fully on the task in hand.

Tossing the wet tendrils of my hair over my shoulder, I quickly dropped to my knees, my eyes narrowed at the creature in front of me. Said creature, was in fact another turtle. However, unlike the one that dragged me out of the ocean, this one was less lively and was eerily still. In fact, I was very worried that this animal wasn't even breathing in the first place.

Glancing to the male turtle, I knew immediately that the female turtle that was barely breathing, must be very close to them.

_Please save her_, the male turtle croaked, crooning his neck a bit as he softly nuzzles her unmoving head with his own.

My heart clenched at the sight before I gave the male turtle a determined nod.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the males with no shirt and short hair snapped at me.

If I was actually paying attention, I would have noticed the way his body was shaking abnormally than average. However, I had more drastic things in hand.

"Cram it, biceps," I snapped at him, my eyes never leaving the female turtle in front of me.

"What did you just call me?" His tone grew darker and angrier.

I didn't have time to deal with a boy who wanted to puff out his chest and prove how much of a _man_ he really is by acting tough and bad.

"Either give me a hand or back up!" I growled at them as I placed my hands on the female's shell.

My fingers caressed the shell, feeling my inheritance of the ocean connects with the sea-creature like all aquatic life. The palm of my hands massaged the shell before gently touching its fins and ending my movement by cradling her face. One hand holding her head while the other was around her beak.

"Hey, it's already too late," a much more gentle and calmer voice told me, coming from one of the males that had long hair.

I ignored him, my face pinching in concentration as my eyes raked over its small body. Before the guys surrounding me had the chance to prepare themselves, I quickly opened the turtle's mouth and stuck my index finger in its mouth. In a time limit and with no tools, I had to result in the next big thing.

"Wh-what are you doing?" The younger voice questioned me. "Stop! You're hurting it!"

I once again ignored them as I concentrated in figuring out the problem. I felt the turtle underneath my touch lurch a bit but it was just its body reflex. It has lost consciousness for a long time and I needed to act quick before serious damage could be inflicted into it. So when my index finger curled around a smooth, thin object, I quickly got a good grip on it before I slowly pulled the thing out of its mouth.

My nose wrinkled in disgust when I managed to gently pull out a thin, filthy string of plastic that was no doubt use to be a plastic bag. Shaking my fingers to fling the plastic and the turtle's mouth fluids, I gently began to run a hand up and down on the back of the turtle's shell. The turtle still wasn't breathing.

"C'mon girl, don't give up on me now," I whispered to it, continuing to rub its shell in comfort and in the hope of her gaining back life.

A few, terrifying seconds later, I felt a small shudder vibrate against the shell before the turtle gave out a hacking sound. I smiled in relief when said creature started to throw up a bit in front of her, with her finally awake and breathing. I practically heard all the guys surrounding me giving out a sigh of relief. Delighted, I comforted the turtle as it continued to expel all of the waste it consumed.

Once I knew it was finished throwing up, I gently picked up her small body into my arms. Pulling her into my chest and cradling it as if she was a baby, my finger softly smoothed over the top of its head.

"There you go girl," I complimented it, her eyes half open in exhaustion.

A small smile rose up on my lips when it nestled and nuzzled its head against my neck, continuing to comfort it. I knew that we weren't out of the woods yet but at least the hard part is over with. Knowing that the amount of bacteria and most likely more waste in her stomach, this animal not only need to be monitored but also care for it with medication and proper nutrients to bring it back to tip-top shape.

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you?" The rude and mean guy demanded more than asked me.

"Who cares!" The one with the young voice exclaimed, making me chuckle underneath my breath a bit. "That was the most awesome thing I have ever seen in my entire life!"

"Do you guys usually leave trash laying around here on the beach?" I asked them, changing the subject as I laid the female turtle down on the ground and back with the male turtle.

With a small smile on my face as I witnessed the male turtle waddle close to the female turtle and nuzzle his face against hers, I pushed myself back on my feet. Dusting the wet sand off of my body, I shifted my face into a hard look as I glanced at the guys around me.

"Well?" I placed my hands over my hip, waiting for their answers.

Finally standing to my full height, my scrutinized eyes wander from one face to another. All of their eyes were solely focused on my face or anywhere but my half-naked body. All of them except for one of the short-hair males, who was giving me a small smirk. I scoffed in his direction.

The oldest one from the group, cleared his throat, giving his friend with short-hair just like him a look before glancing at me.

"No we don't," his voice was deep and rough. "Only people from the reserve and a few people from town come out here. The water is usually ... too cold for them to handle."

While he said the last part, he glanced at my half-naked body. I glanced at myself as well, shuffling against my own two feet.

"Well, I'm obviously not from around here," I stated towards them as I glanced once more down at the turtles beneath our feet. "Maybe next time, be more aware of what you throw to the ground when you plan your next bonfire."

"Who are you? Are you some kind wildlife ranger or something?" The rude guy snapped at me, taking a step forward.

"Paul, that's enough," the older man ordered him.

My heart dropped a bit from hearing that familiar name but I quickly composed myself before the other guys could take notice.

Paul's nostrils flared for a fraction, his shoulders moving up and down. I was expecting for him to snark out another comment but much to my surprise, the guy actually stood down and took a step back. I took this time to actually take a look who I was speaking to at the moment.

Like I said before, there were five guys one the beach. The oldest of them all, who looks to be in his late twenties or maybe older, has a buff and unnaturally tall body. I was pretty tall myself, a good 5'10, almost six feet tall. But this guy towered over me easily. The way he stood himself, automatically alerted me that he was in charge, of some sorts. His face was set in a permanent stern look, eyes narrowed and a frown plastered against it. He looked pretty broody. The hairs on my neck stood up as I felt all of my senses alerting me. Something about him made me uneasy.

Next, was Paul. Like the older guy, he too had no shirt and is wearing cut-off jean shorts. His hair is a bit more spiky and looked like it has been cut recently. Paul looked pretty young, despite his body bulging into a full man. He too over towered me in height and his body is more muscular and lean compared to his friend. With the way he clenched his fists and how his feet were slightly more spread apart than it should be seen as normal, I knew he was a fighter. His facial features were a bit more sharp, the tips of his ears a bit pointed making him look even more of a trouble-maker.

It was then I noticed how the shirtless guys separated themselves from the other guys and vice versa because of the distance they have placed against one another.

The guys who actually wore clothes and seemed in fact normal, were standing behind me. Two of the guys were once again taller than me, both wearing jeans, worn out boots and faded jackets. However, the slightly taller one was wearing a beanie, tucked above his long hair that reached all the way to his elbows.

The other guy had a red flannel wrapped around his waist and his hair only reached the top of his shoulders.

The last guy of the group, was the shortest of them all and someone I actually manage to be taller than him. But barely, as he was reaching to my forehead. I automatically knew that he was just a kid, by the bright and enthusiastic smile he had plastered against his face. And the way his eyes sparkled in innocence and childlike matter, made me softly smile in his direction. He too is wearing jeans but instead of a cotton jacket, he was wearing a black raincoat and a pair of muddy sneakers.

I shivered against a cold breeze that slice against my skin like knives. I can handle the cold once I am in the water. However, getting out of it is a whole different story. The guy with the beanie took notice of my shivering frame and automatically shrugged off his jacket and gave it to me.

I was about to protest when he gave me a warm smile and his kind eyes had me caving in an instant. Giving his a meek smile, I gave him a small thank you as my arms slid through the sleeves of the baggy jacket. Rubbing my hands together to gain friction, I crossed my arms across my chest and forced my teeth to stop chattering. The guys around me were finally able to look at me.

"I'm sorry, we usually don't get a lot of tourists around here," the old guy apologized before he raised his hand up for me to shake. "I'm Sam, Sam Uley."

I stared at his hand in front of me with a narrowed look.

"Patty Johnson," I told him bluntly.

"Right," Sam actually smiled, awkwardly lowering his hand down.

Before he could say anything else, the young boy interrupted him and bounced right in front of me with excitement and bubbling energy that it had my head reeling a bit.

"I'm Seth Clearwater and that was awesome in what you just did. You were all like, 'everybody back up, I've got this' and you like perform come sort of turtle CPR and you literally stuck your hand inside a turtle's mouth!" The kid burst with so much energy, it kinda broke the tension in the air. "Are you some sort of wild-life ranger? Veterinarian? An ecologist?"

My eyebrows shot straight to my hairline, not expecting the sudden attack of questions coming from the kid in front of me.

"Um ... I didn't stick my whole hand inside," my mouth opened and closed but luckily, the one wearing the beanie cut in.

"Seth, chill out a bit dude," he chuckled as Seth face flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, he gets excited a lot. I'm Jake and this is my friend Embry. Thanks for saving the little guy."

"Little lady," I corrected him after I waved at Embry who shyly waved at me first. "And I'm just looking out for the little people."

"What brings you to La Push beach?" Sam questioned.

Why do I get the feeling that this guy is integrating me at the moment?

"What's it to you? I am not trespassing or anything, right?" I huffed out, narrowing my eyes at Sam.

I heard Jake, Embry, and Seth snicker behind me. A flicker of amusement flashed against Sam's eyes before he slowly shook his head no.

"Then I don't have to tell you anything, Sam Uley," I dragged out his name with a raised eyebrow.

Sam chuckled underneath his breath, gazing at the beach in front of him before he settled his serious and rough look onto me.

"Just be careful at these parts of town," Sam warned me all mysteriously and vaguely.

Triton's words quickly rung inside my head by this sentence.

_Be careful around this area. The monsters around here are known to blend very well against the mist. Do not let your guard down._

Instead of taking him serious, I shot Sam a cocky smirk.

"I think I can handle it," Sam too smirked at my response. "But thanks for the heads up though."

"It was nice meeting you, Patty," inclining a head in my direction, he glanced back at Paul. "C'mon Paul."

I watched with a curious look as Paul actually listened to Sam like an obedient puppy, following right behind him as the duo jogged off of the beach and into the woods.

"Um ... are they always like that?" I threw my thumb over my shoulder as I looked at the remaining group.

"Yeah, Sam and Paul are ... Let's just say they are just odd," Jake tried to find kind words to describe them.

"Right, cause steroids are perfectly normal," I snorted at them.

"Yeah, they are definitely on something," Embry mumbled out, making me think that there was more than meets the eye.

However, it was none of my business and I was not going to ask any questions about it.

"Yeah, definitely," my fingers drummed against my thigh. "Do you guys know the nearest animal clinic around here or something?"

"Yeah, there's a veterinarian a couple miles from out here," Jake stuffed his hands in his jean pockets casually. "Just keep heading straight, you can't miss it."

"Thanks," I thanked him as I squatted down and began to pet the female turtles head.

I smiled fondly when it started to thank me and saying other words that had me blushing in amusement.

"Do you want a lift to the clinic? Embry has a minivan!" Seth enthusiastically offered.

"Only if Embry doesn't mind that is," I shot Embry my best smile.

I rose an eyebrow when I noticed a splash of red coating his cheeks as I looked at him. His mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish as he stumbled over his words. It was only when Jake slapped Embry at the back of his head did he manage to make out a coherent set of words.

"U-Uh, o-of course!" His voice squeaked out, going an octave higher. "I don-don't mind at all."

While Jake snickered next to Embry, Seth next to me was pumping his fists to the side in glee.

"Sweet! Are you going to perform surgery on it?" Seth asked me with wide-eyes.

A sad smile rose on my lips as I took in Seth energy. It oddly reminded me of a younger-

I quickly shook my head from that thought.

"No," I chuckled in his direction as I calmed the slightly frighten turtles when they heard surgery. "She just need a check-up to make sure she hasn't consumed anymore waste, some antibiotics, and be monitored. The vet should know more on how to help her."

"Cool," Seth breathed out, still excited.

"Let me just grab my stuff," I pushed myself up by the knees.

"I-I'll get it for you!" Embry more shouted at me, making him blush even more. "I mean, I can grab it for you if you like?"

"Yeah, that will be helpful," I tilted my head to the side but gave Embry a small smile. "It's just down by the shore, my bag and clothes."

Embry just bobbed his head before bolting in the direction, getting out of the situation as fast as he possibly could. I shot Jake a confused look who was laughing behind Embry's back.

"I'm going to help him out," Jake laughed his head off as he followed his friend.

I slowly shook my head, turning back to Seth.

"You're friends are weird too," I told him, making him burst into giggles.

"That's why I am the best and brightest out of them," Seth puffed out his chest.

I chuckled underneath my breath at his words.

"That you are," I told him. "Do you want to help me carry these little guys to the car?"

I must have said the right thing because if it was even possible, his eyes shined even brighter than before. As he nodded his head up and down quickly, I began to instruct him on how to handle the male turtle as I cradle the female turtle in my arms. When said male turtle almost bit his finger, I scolded him before I reassured Seth that it takes a while for animals to trust people. As I coax the male turtle into being held by Seth, did he finally gave in when I threatened the turtle that we could leave him behind.

Seth looked adorable as he held the turtle, even stroking the shell when the turtle rested inside of it to not be bothered. Hearing a shout of our names ahead of us, Jake hollered at us to hurry up as it began to slowly drizzle.

"How did you know to get here? To save the turtle I mean," Seth asked me in curiosity as we trek up the small sand hill.

"I speak turtle," I shot Seth a wink. "I'm part mermaid."

"No way.?" Seth gaped at me, as if he actually believes me.

I threw my head back and laughed out loud.

"C'mon kid before they leave us behind."

_**Comment on your thoughts/questions and make sure to vote! Thanks!**_

_**Also, save the turtles and our planet in general! Peace out!**_


End file.
